


【TSN/ME】黑夜中的黎明

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD-Mark, 伊拉克战争AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 子弹。沙尘。鲜血与断肢。从Iraq战争中活下来的Mark不仅带着毁坏的半张脸。更糟糕的，他患上了严重的PTSD。Iraq战争AU，HE.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【TSN/ME】黑夜中的黎明

—————————正文—————————

在阵阵轰鸣声与令人想要尖叫的刺痛中，Mark缓慢迟钝地抬起沉重的眼皮。他的头又晕又重，耳边不断嗡嗡作响，就像一发炮弹刚刚落在了身旁。胸口处沉重的压迫感令他有种想吐的冲动。

他在一个房间。并不像是那种廉价旅馆，墙上的油纸开始剥落、屋内的物品始终有股挥之不去的霉味。

这是个不错的地方，室内的温度适宜，不会出汗也不会觉得太冷，这让Mark感到满意；墙上装饰的灰色墙纸与室内简洁的摆放同样符合Mark的品味，虽然少见，但他喜欢这样独特的事物。

陌生的地方没有让Mark感到丝毫不适。现在他只需要弄清他在哪，为什么在这，以及自己旁边躺着的陌生男人是谁。

————————  
-Summer has come and pass.

Wake me up when September ends.-

Mark坐在副驾上戴着耳机，专心致志盯着手机的屏幕。他在试图享受自己最后一个自由的暑假，但其他两人并不打算让他如愿。

Dustin在后座不断扭来扭去，时不时从车上站起来在空中挥舞着双手，跟着嘈杂的音乐乱吼；Chris在Mark试图关掉收音机时一把打掉他的手，并顺带调高了音量。

如果不是面前的道路太过空旷平坦，Mark会很乐意抢夺方向盘直到他们撞上什么东西——任何能让那破音乐停下的都可以。

“I hate my self for loving you ——Ow！”

“行了，让我下车。” Mark终于不耐烦地扯下耳机扭过头看着开车的人，Chris看上去毫不在意，“跳下去。”

“什么？”

Mark不得不提高了声音，他现在什么也见鬼地听不见。

“我说，你可以跳下去。”

“我认真的。把音乐关了，不然我就跳下去。”

Dustin看到Mark隐含着威胁放在车门上的手，率先放弃，从后座探过身去关上了音箱。

“Joy killer.”

他不带任何不满地小声嘀咕，随后安安稳稳坐回后面看着窗户外面的景象。他们渐渐开进了中心商业区，车速开始减慢。

加州的烈日骄阳依然阻止不了大街上来来往往的人群，连空气中吹来的风都是湿热又令人窒息的；街道边的绿荫未能带来一丝凉意，反而增加了沉重的压抑。

“我报名了。”

“什么？” Chris有些不以为然地盯着街道上路过的一个棕发帅小伙——并不是因为他看上了人家，而是对方让他想起自己的男朋友。

“报上哈佛了？我知道——我们都知道了Mark。还记得咱们当初一起申请的吗？”

“他不记得。他的脑子里全存着代码，你得试着清理内存，或者把他重启几次。”

Dustin的嘲笑从后座清晰传来，他还记得当初查询结果时，口口声声说着不在乎的Mark在收到录取邮件那一刻捏爆了一罐红牛。

按照平时的规律，一般在这种时候Mark已经毫不留情地用他机器人一样的语速将他们两个从头到脚嘲讽一遍。但这次，他只是将胳膊抬到落下的车窗上，目不转睛盯着窗外。

“Mark？”   
当他们终于意识到问题所在时，Chris率先感到了不安。他靠着路边停下车，对紧跟在他后面差点追尾的卡车司机愤怒竖起的中指置之不理。

“别这样，说点什么。” 他干笑两声，企图挽回突然沉寂下去的氛围，而后座Dustin突然倒抽一口气，“该死的——你不会！Mark，我看见你盯着征兵信息、还有那个征兵员、我……”

“我也是。”

迎着Dustin震惊的目光，Chris不在乎地耸耸肩，“我也报名了。反正没什么事可做——嘿，别担心达达，军队里可比外面恐同的人少多了——Don't ask，don't tell❶.”

“……你们他妈是脑子被车撞了吗。” 在足足十分钟的沉默过后，Dustin有气无力地说出一句话。他看着坐在驾驶室上的Chris，又看看Mark，最终决定了自己的优先次序。

“在收到哈佛的录取通知书后？——你们知道全国有多少人挤破了脑袋想要进那个地方？而你们现在却要主动放弃这个机会去找死——”

“嘿，嘿，” Chris莫名其妙地举起双手，“事先声明，当我服兵役回来依然可以去上学。”

“——说到底，你们为什么要报名？” Dustin将炮火对准了Mark，“求你告诉我当时你突发癫痫或者中风了，不然我实在难以想象——那是他妈的战场！那帮恐怖分子可不会因为你是什么高材生又或是天才对你手下留情，他们会射颗子弹在你脑袋正中央！……我不敢相信Eduardo会允许你报名。”

“我已经告诉他了。”

Mark在此之前一直维持着一个姿势一动不动，仿佛变成了一尊雕像。直到他听到Eduardo的名字才终于慢慢开口，“我告诉wardo了。他同意了。”

Dustin看上去要被逼疯了，他不敢想象地痛苦抱住脑袋，“你们为什么非要选择在同一天发疯？”

“得了Dustin，想想9.11，”Chris转过头看着他的好友，“你知道多少人死在那次袭击？甚至还有我们认识的人……”

这个话题将气氛又一次带入了沉寂。他们无法忘记那灰色的一天，就像他们在现场而不是在整个国家的另一边，就像烟尘、灰砾还弥漫在空中，人们绝望的哭喊还不断回荡。

“……总有人得做点什么。”

Chris干巴巴地说出最后一句话结尾。Dustin现在看上去已经彻底陷入了绝望：“我不敢相信你们都要丢下我。”

“wardo会留下来。”

“谢谢，真的，那'安慰'到我了，” Dustin带着点怨气，但随后又忍不住好奇，“说真的，你怎么说服Edu的？我以为他死也不会让你去——或者至少，跟你一起去。”

“一开始确实很困难，” Mark承认道，“他说要跟我分手，又说如果我去报名他就摔了我的电脑——最后他说他也要去服役，作为医疗兵。他懂一些医疗知识。”

“我告诉他如果我们两个都去就没人留下来照顾我们的家人——还有如果他不让我去，我就自己往脑子里打一颗子弹。”

“我羡慕你们的感情。还没结婚，已经是'你们的'家人了。”

Dustin干笑两声，他从心底意识到Mark没有开玩笑，尽管在他的印象里对方从来不是什么激进的爱国主义者，这依然不能影响Mark作出的决定。

三个人一直在车内坐着，也许过了十分钟，也许半小时，最终Chris重新发动车子，缓缓开上主路，打开了收音机。

车内的歌声已经换了另一首，不同的是这次没人出声。

“A glorious scene came through”

“Like war is over now”

…………

“好吧，好吧，”

Chris透过后视镜诧异地看了Dustin一眼，后者此刻投降般举起手，“我也去——我也会报名。”

“Dustin，你不用——”

“得了，少跟我来这套，”  
Dustin朝着同时看向他的两人眨眨眼，“山姆大叔需要我——况且，” 他向两位好友挤挤眼，“一万美金呢，对吧？”

————————

Mark渐渐回忆起了一些过去。他知道自己曾是个军人，上过伊拉克战场。也许这能解释为什么他的头和身子这么疼，或者他混乱的记忆。

但他仍然不记得身边依然沉睡的人是谁。于是他继续拼命回忆，抛开好像要炸开的尖锐疼痛。

他开始记起上战场前有人对他说过的一句话，是他的父亲，还是祖父？某一个男性长辈——他们在Mark的房间里。他坐在床上，而那个记不起面目来的男人站在他身边。他听到对方模糊遥远的声音从一团迷雾中传来。

“……我尊重你的决定，孩子。但我希望你明白，当你再次回来，你会变成另一个人……”

“在战场上，不要以为活下来就是幸运的。有时候，没活下来的人才是真正幸运。”

过度地回想加剧了Mark的疲惫，但他不愿就此停下。他的大脑似乎随时要罢工，不断传来警告般的疼痛。

就在Mark打算放弃的前一秒，一个名字猛然窜出，像黑夜中唯一一束灯光。

爱，德，华，多。

Eduardo·Saverin

———————

-''Down on the West Coast, they got a sayin’,  
"If you're not drinkin', then you're not playin'-

他们在临走的前一天举行了一次聚会——Eduardo作为他们之间的金主承担了全部费用。用Chris的话来说，当你有了三十万美元，就不会介意掏出几百来为自己的朋友们办个宴会，特别是为你的男朋友。

在第三次劝说无果后Dustin彻底放弃了让Mark尝一口他调的酒——将可乐、黑方与啤酒掺在一起——的想法，而这场争执的胜利者仍然固执地举着一瓶啤酒站在一边注视某处，不知道在思索什么。

Eduardo站在一边看着沉默地这一切，他滴酒未沾。当他好不容易将视线越过身前打闹的两个姑娘，恰好看到Chris对他挤挤眼睛时，Eduardo毫不犹豫地跟着他来到后厅。

“我们还得在来几轮——我知道你肯定订了香槟Edu，过来帮我找找……嘿，你是不是一杯都还没喝？”  
Chris有些不满地喊出来，声音大到让边上的几个姑娘纷纷朝他侧目。作为回应，Chris朝她们吹了声口哨。

Eduardo依然维持着沉默，这让Chris被酒精冲击到麻痹的头脑终于清醒了一点。加州热烈的夜风慢下了脚步，悠悠吹过T恤的衣边，就像心爱的人在腰间吹了口气，带着魔力的酥麻与迷醉。

“嗨，嗨，苦瓜脸，”Chris拦住了Eduardo的肩，努力控制自己别把整个重量都压在Eduardo身上。他看上去像只瘦弱的小鹿，但Chris毫不怀疑对方能两三下就把他放倒。

“听着……如果你需要，我可以帮你把他的腿打断。国家不会逼一个残疾人奔赴战场的。”  
被酒气熏得后退连连的Eduardo一抬头就看到Chris满脸严肃地看着他提议。作为配合，Eduardo同样缓缓放下手中拿着的刀叉餐具，压低声音说：“太好了。但你知道我有多爱Mark不忍心让他遭罪，请允许我先给他下点药让他陷入昏迷，然后轮到你上场，怎么样？”

在彼此越来越认真的凝视中，Chris率先撑不住笑了起来，他笑得眼泪都流出来，摇摇头：“你是最棒的Edu……”

Eduardo加入了他的好友，他一只手撑着香槟，这样不至于笑到蹲在地上。当最终笑声逐渐消失，Chris还在擦着眼角。

突然，Eduardo严肃地看着他。这跟刚才完全不一样，Chris即便透过泪水都能感觉到对方的眼神直直落在自己身上：“说真的……替我照顾好Mark。别——”

别让他死在战场上。

“放心吧，Edu，” Chris轻轻在Eduardo的肩膀上砸了一拳，“没有第二个脑子正常的人会看上Mark，更别提是在军队里。”

刚刚沉重的氛围荡然无存，Eduardo撑不住再次笑起来，从柜子里取出两个细长酒杯替他们倒上。

“不过说真的，” Chris接过清澈澄黄的液体若有所思地歪过脑袋，

“穿军装的总能吸引更多的注意，无论男孩还是女孩。我猜这身衣服有什么魔力，不然怎么会总有那么多傻瓜心甘情愿地披上它？”

——————  
-You can be my full time, white and gold,   
Singing blues has been getting old. -

沙丘。望不到尽头的沙丘。裹在黑色罩袍里的妇女。跟在车后追逐讨要东西、瘦得皮包骨头的黑头发、黑眼睛儿童。街边贩卖着各种内容杂志的少年，套在脖子上的盒子里，封面女郎各个穿着暴露，对着镜头作出姿势。

同行的五六个伙伴坐在卡车后面。Dustin低着头摆弄手里的枪枝。本土制造的军械太过静密，在沙漠横生的地方用不了多久，杀人武器就会被几粒小小的沙粒弄得完全瘫痪。

Chris在眯着眼睛打盹，头一点一点，不时碰到Mark的肩膀一下惊醒，随后又一点一点沉下去。

Sean靠在卡车上，像某种捕食者一样看着下方路过的当地人。如果是个只露出眼睛裹着黑纱的女人他就会冲对方笑笑，眨眨眼或者吹声口哨。

“我真希望能看见个金发妞儿，或者黑发——最次红发也行，起码得能让我看见头发颜色。”

Mark对于他的话不置可否，仅仅耸了耸肩；Dustin依然擦着手里的枪；旁边另外两个同行的士兵彼此对视一眼，露出下流的笑容互相捅捅彼此，又凑过去与Sean交谈；Chris皱起了眉头，有一瞬间他想说点什么，介于“别那么混蛋” 跟 “你真恶心”之间，他的嘴唇动了动，最后还是坐直了身子没有理会。

Sean是他们在入伍第一天认识的——他比他们早进入部队两年，现在已经混得有头有脸了。他在听到他们几个考上哈佛的一刻就展现出了无尽的热情，Mark几乎是在瞬间就被对方的话吸引。如果不是清楚Mark与Eduardo之间的关系，Chris几乎以为他要爱上Sean了。

他不喜欢Sean。除了出于对Eduardo友谊的忠诚，更多的来自于这个人本身。Chris没几天就从战友口中听到了对方的不少“光荣”事迹，仅仅是口头警告就有十来次。但最难以让Chris接受的是对方的内心。

大约是在他们踏上这片异国土地的半个月左右，Chris亲眼目睹了对方干出的事。他仅仅是跟几个士兵外出任务，当他们回来的时候听到某个帐篷中传出奇怪的声音也没有多在意。在这种地方空闲时间除了zì wèi，并没有其他打发时间的方法。毕竟他们才刚成年。

令Chris感到震惊的是，当衣衫不整的Sean从帐篷里钻出不久，一个当地女孩跟着他一起出来。Sean贴着对方的耳朵说了几句话，逗得那双黑亮眼睛眯起来。随后Sean向对方挥挥手，就像摆脱一件垃圾，不顾女孩依依不舍的动作离开了。

Chris没再见过那个女孩，但他几乎能猜到对方的下场。在当地，这样的女孩如果被发现干过的事，会被自己的父兄、村民活活用石头砸死。

“嘿，圣人Mark，你那本书究竟有什么好看的？”  
其他两个人不一会又开始无聊，试图跟Mark开几个玩笑。

圣人Mark，这是他们在军队里对Mark的称呼，因为对方总是捧着本小巧圣经。

Mark根本没有理会，他依然低着头翻看手里的书，在感到无趣后其他两个人低声嘟囔：“Freak.”

如果他们凑近了就会发现，那并不是一本圣经。不全是。封面是简朴的黑色，正中央有一个小小的十字架，翻开里面则是一个个空白的塑料封套，可以用来放一些纸片或是照片。

Mark仍然记得临走之前，Eduardo在车站将这个本子塞进他的怀里——

“你知道我是犹太人，对吧？” Mark高高地扬起一边眉毛，看向自己交往了三年的男友。

对此，Eduardo连眼睛都不眨一下地回答：“不，你居然不告诉我你是犹太人？天哪，看来我们只能分手了——是的Mark，我当然知道你是犹太人。而我还是天主教徒，所以，给我拿着。”

Eduardo粗鲁地把那个东西塞进Mark手里，“到车上再看。”

“太棒了。这就是你对即将奔赴战场的人说的最后一句话——”

Mark的话被天主教徒凑上来的嘴打断。他开始越来越投入这个绵长又绝望的亲吻，直到Eduardo将他打断。

他依然感到不满，但Eduardo就像预料到他要说什么一样飞快捂住他的嘴：“既然你要走了，求你给我留下个好印象，类似于'我会想你' 而不是'我真后悔没在你走之前揍你一拳' ，感激不尽，亲爱的。”

Mark在上车前再次被拦下。Eduardo飞快地抱住他，在他耳边留下一句话——

…………

在那枚炮弹落下、不偏不倚地砸中他们乘的这辆车的前一秒，Mark依然在专心看着那本“圣经”中Eduardo自他来到伊拉克后写的每一封信，他的照片。这将成为他独一无二的“圣经”。

Mark的耳边依然回荡着Eduardo对他说的最后一句话。

“我将我所信仰的一切留给你，我的希望，我的爱。愿它把你带回给我。”

炮弹落下了。

后面的车辆急急刹车停下，车上的每一个人恐惧地看着眼前发生的一切：军用卡车被轻易撕成碎片，就像发脾气的孩子扯烂一张纸一样。紧接着是四起的火焰，在风沙肆虐的地方照亮了半边天光。

热浪。

这是Mark感受到的最后一样东西。

———————

Mark左脸上那条最长的伤疤火辣辣地疼痛起来，他下意识地抓抓那片地方，不意外摸到了坑洼的触感。Mark突然对自己的脸感到有些好奇，于是他悄悄走下床，熟络地来到挂着镜子的地方——他甚至不知道自己为什么对这里如此熟悉。

退役的军人安静盯着眼前的镜面。他先将脸向左偏，露出完好无损的右侧脸，他能清楚地看到自己整个脸部的轮廓；接着他又把头向右歪，露出左边布满伤疤与烧痕、坑洼不平看上去像是从某部鬼片中走出来的样子。

左脸在灯光下闪着细细的银光，Mark能顺着边缘摸到突起的弹片。

看上去像终结者。

这句不合时宜的话突兀地出现在Mark脑中，让他觉得莫名熟悉，就像对这栋房子一样。

就像有人对他这么说过。

———————

-若你重回加州，请致电于我-

Eduardo记得走之前派对上Chris告诉他的一个秘密，他连其他人一并都隐瞒，只告诉了Eduardo：Sean Eldridge，他的男朋友在前一天向他求婚了，现在是他的未婚夫。

“等我一回来我们就结婚——嘿、到了上学的时候我说不定是唯一一个已婚人士！”  
Chris眉飞色舞地向Eduardo讲述，半是邀请、半是逼迫Eduardo做他的伴郎。

Eduardo记得在Mark的来信上告诉他军队里几个有意思的战友：看上去有亚洲血统的Mike、总在半夜偷吃向当地人购买的食物的Alex、总是严肃认真私下却嗜甜如命的班长Jake……还有Sean。

现在，他们跟满脸幸福笑容的Chris一样，都变成一座座白色的大理石碑，永远埋在纪念公墓里。

“你该跟我说你要提前回来了——我本来该去机场接你。”

“没那个必要了，不是吗？”  
“告诉我，我现在看上去怎么样？——医生和其他所有人都不允许我看镜子。你看过纱布下的样子吗，像个木乃伊还是什么？”

麻药让Mark的口齿听上去不是那么清楚了，连同他的思维一样。Eduardo沉默地站在窗边，安静拉着一双疙疙瘩瘩、布满伤痕没有一块完好皮肤的手。

他不必开口。从这只手的情况Mark已经能预料到自己的左脸是什么情况。

毕竟，一个人很难在被炮弹击中的情况下完好无损。

Eduardo看到的情况就是这样：Mark的整个脸包着纱布，他还留着入伍时剃得短短的寸头，只不过有一半已经消失不见了；如果不是床头的名字，Eduardo甚至认不出他的模样。

Mark是幸运的。Eduardo知道他们彼此都应该对这一点心存感激。尤其是经历了Chris与其他人的下场后。

但Mark也是不幸的。Eduardo发现自己没法不去想，如果当时Mark坐在Dustin的位置上会怎么样——Dustin仅仅摔断了一根肋骨、伴随着几处擦伤。这是个奇迹。

而Mark。Mark的右脸完美无损，尖削突出的颧骨撑起光滑的肌肤，钴蓝色的眼睛像块宝石。讽刺的是，这使得他左边的脸部看上去更加可怖。右脸与左边形成了鲜明对比：另一侧上面，一道长长的伤疤从太阳穴贯穿至嘴角，在眼角处与另一道伤疤交汇，然后是第三道……凹凸不平的表面在某些角度能够看到金属光泽，那来自于击中车辆的炮弹碎片。医生告诉他们，相同的碎片还有几十个，分布在Mark全身上下，大腿、腰部、手臂等等，他们没法取出来。那会要了Mark的命。

这意味着Mark这一辈子从今往后，只要走过机场的安检通道就会发出尖锐的响声，意味着他的身体没法很好保持平衡，意味着难以从事着他热爱的诸多运动比如击剑……

这意味着再也不会有人用正常的目光看他。

战争已经从各个方面、用尽一切手段，将Mark变成了另一个人。

麻药的作用来得又快又猛，在意识陷入昏迷之前，Mark迷迷糊糊听到有人在他耳边轻声说了句什么。

他感觉到一个滚烫的吻落在左脸，而冰冷的泪水则流向了右边。

Mark彻底陷入了无尽的黑暗。

…………

“你看上去像个住在房车里的恋童癖❷”

在任何情况下，这都不是该跟你的男朋友说的话。

尤其是当你们已经超过一年没有见面、说的第一句话。

但Mark在睁开眼看到Eduardo的第一眼时，只说了这一句话。

Eduardo看上去像个野人，他的头发一直长到了肩膀，现在胡乱向后梳；而胡子至少一个星期没理过，已经快遮住那双明亮眼睛中的光辉了。

“而你看上去像终结者。”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，半天才说。

“看来你的麻药劲儿过了。医生说接下来可能会出现头疼、胸腔出血、恶心等等状况；如果有任何问题都得来检查。”

“太棒了。”

Mark小声嘀咕着，随后猛然抬起头：“我可以走了？”

“嗯，” Eduardo嘲笑地看着他，“在断断续续昏迷了将近一个星期以后，感谢上帝，你可以出院了。”

“太棒了，” 这次Mark真心实意地感慨，一边翻身坐起来。他确实感到一阵头晕与恶心，但那现在都不重要了。重要的是他回家了，回到wardo身边并且再也不用离开。Mark确信他现在的状况只是暂时的，等到秋季他就能进入哈佛的大门——他们四个一起。他希望能跟Chris、Dustin分到一个宿舍，而他确信自己会跟Eduardo在一起——Chris和他的小男友可以嫉妒去了，谁让他总是喋喋不休地说他们高中时就开始约会。

有一瞬间Mark真心实意地以为，一切一如从前，什么都没有改变。

然后他看到Eduardo身边空落落的地方，什么人也没有。

“Chris跟Dustin在哪。”

这是Mark那天说出的最后一句话。

———————

-As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost-

Mark没有去参加Chris的葬礼。包括其他人的。他也没有见到Dustin。

从医院出来后，他直接跟着Eduardo上了车，甚至没有问一句他们该去哪。

Eduardo在哈佛附近租下了一间公寓，上下两层的结构，面积很宽敞。

Mark沉默地跟在他身后走进房门，随后走上楼梯。

他走得很慢，身体依然无法保持平衡，随时都有跌倒的可能。但他依然拒绝Eduardo的搀扶，紧紧攥着楼梯扶手，直到走到尽头的房间。

随后，Mark关上门，厚厚的窗帘与沉重的房门，将连同唯一的光线与站在门外的Eduardo，一同隔绝在外。

Mark再次陷入黑暗。

…………

“Mark？请把门打开好吗？”

意料之中，无人回应。

Eduardo深吸一口气，继续敲着门。与之前不同，这次他拍得猛烈又大力：“Mark·Zuckerberg，你有两分钟的时间过来开门——在我把门踹开之前！你知道我能干出来！”

在他的耐心丧失之前，门内终于传来了声音。

门开了。

“什么。”

这是Mark唯一吐出的词语。

“你得吃点东西，” Eduardo放缓了语气，“已经两天了，Mark，你必须喝水进食——尤其是你现在的状况……”

Eduardo还想继续说些什么，而当他看到Mark脸上的神情后，一切语言突然都失去了意义。

这令Eduardo感到恐惧，Mark回来了，他却把自己的心留在了伊拉克，陪着他的好友、战友，陪着那辆军用卡车被炸成了碎片。

而他没有任何办法。于是Eduardo近乎哀求地看着对方：“为了我，亲爱的。为了我？”

门再次关上了。

…………

在经历了无数尝试后，Eduardo终于选择了放弃。

他站在门前，轻轻敲打：“Mark，我知道你能听见——听好了，我没法强迫你干什么，但我向上帝发誓，如果你再不出来我也不会碰任何食物。”

说完，Eduardo坐在门口。直到傍晚，面前的门才终于再次打开。

“wardo……我很抱歉。”

Eduardo从未想过，他会因为一句嘶哑破碎的道歉而哭泣。

“我们下楼吧。好吗Mark？”

他小心翼翼拉住对方的手，感受突出的骨头尖锐地割过他的肌肤。

Eduardo的心碎了。

现在，他只能向上帝祈祷，希望时间能够抚平Mark心中的伤疤。

尽管他知道这可能性微乎其微。

…………

子弹。沙尘。鲜血与断肢。  
Mark的呼吸间全是尘土的味道。他的嘴里满是沙粒，干燥灼热的风像刀子一样切割着他暴露在外的每一寸皮肤。

有风声在耳边呼啸而过，一开始他以为那只是平常的沙尘暴。但紧接着声音越来越大，越来越刺耳。

当Mark终于感觉到不对抬起头时，已经太晚了。

阴影逼近了上方，在下一秒落下——

“不——！！”

Mark花了足足五秒才意识到，那只是有一个噩梦。

而现在，他正死死掐着Eduardo的手腕将对方压在身下。

当他急忙放开时，Eduardo的手腕上已经留下了两道青紫色的印子。

“天哪……” Mark的脸色变得苍白，他的嘴唇开始颤抖，不住地向对方说，“对不起wardo……我很抱歉…”

“没关系Mark，没有看上去那么疼。”

Eduardo的话语没有起作用。Mark依然在颤抖，面色越来越白。最终，Eduardo不得不抱着他的肩膀，一遍遍对他重复着没关系。

在那天晚上，Eduardo对一个名词有了全新的认识。

Post‐traumatic stress disorder  
创伤后应激障碍

———————

Mark的头疼得不是那么厉害了。他的记忆像一块块拼图，现在正逐渐拼出一幅完整的图片。但Mark始终觉得有一块最关键的地方缺失了。

他努力回忆却怎么也想不起来。于是最终他放弃了，而是转身走向外面。

他顺着楼梯向下走，一直来到客厅。

沙发前的桌子上、书架上、柜子里……到处放满了照片。Mark走过去一张张拿起来仔细查看。他的手指顺着表面划过一个个人，他认出了Dustin，Chris，Sean……

在客厅正中央摆着一张三个人的合影。Mark无法看清，他的左眼视力严重受损，看什么都像蒙了一层雾。

但他隐约知道照片上的内容。那是他跟Eduardo的合照。Mark占据了相框的左边，Eduardo牵着他的右手。

还有一个人——

——————

-Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last-

Mark睁开眼，轻轻将一边的闹钟关闭。

今天是他该去康复中心做常规检查的日子。

他对这些早就厌烦了，他现在感觉很好。早就不在意别人的目光，他开始每天出去晨跑；在安检时泰然自若地告诉工作人员自己身体里有几十个弹片；开始准备他的一个构想——建立一个社交网站的项目。但那还处于起步阶段。

现在Mark唯一需要做的，就是停下再做那该死的噩梦。

他走到餐桌旁，Eduardo正在往面包片上抹黄油；Mark拿过咖啡壶，随后抬起眼看着对方——

“你知道有个关于娶妻的笑话吗？”

Eduardo抬起头，Mark将这当作继续的信号。

“男人在娶老婆的时候犯了难：他面对着两个姑娘，一个是世界级的大美人，另一个长得并不好看，但却是顶级的歌手；最终男人决定娶那个会唱歌的，因为这总比美貌延续的时间久。”

“第二天早晨，男人从梦里醒来，转头第一眼就看到了他的妻子，吓得赶紧闭上眼睛大叫；妻子问他怎么了——你猜他怎么说？”

“他闭着眼睛不断吼叫，'看在上帝的份上，把脸遮起来唱歌！快唱歌！”

Eduardo皱起眉，他先是一本正经地说这并不好笑，但笑容已经不自觉出现在脸上。

在连续几天的压抑后，Mark终于放松了一下。他跟着Eduardo哈哈大笑起来，然而内心深处一个无法言喻的想法像沼泽一样紧紧纠缠着他。

将来的某一天，Eduardo会不会也闭着眼睛求他唱歌？

———————

Mark在阳光的沐浴中睁开眼。

他悄悄推开卧室的门。之前躺在他身边的男人早就醒了，正坐在床边面对着身旁的空缺发呆。

Mark没有发出任何声响，他只是静悄悄地站在门边看着。足足有一个世纪那么漫长，Mark看着阳光从窗边跳到棕发男人的身上，留下温暖的痕迹。

他一直站在原地，仿佛刚刚过完了自己的一生。

…………  
但紧接着，坐在床边的人突然抬起眼与他的目光相遇。

Mark听到身后传来一阵细小的脚步声，越来越近。随后，有什么东西抱住了他的小腿。

Mark低下头，看着一个蓝眼睛的小男孩站在他身边。

“Dad，你已经醒了——来吧，昨天晚上睡觉前你答应过我要给我讲完剩下的故事。”

“不，亲爱的，”

迎着孩子失望的目光与“为什么” Mark温和地笑起来。他将男孩抱起来，抱在怀里，用左脸蹭蹭对方柔软的脸颊；Chris，那是小男孩的名字，他在Mark脸上轻轻吻一下，正好在伤疤处。

“因为接下来，轮到Daddy来讲了。”

—————————end—————————

注❶：美国军队中对待homo的态度原则  
注❷：源于某期名人读恶毒推特中对加菲的评论


End file.
